Retaliation
by The HalfBlood Hero
Summary: Robin wants to prank Wally but accidentally pranks Zatanna. She retaliates and the prank war begins. Chapter 3 is now finished! T for language. Robin x Zatanna.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey here is another Robin/Zatanna story. This story was also suggested by ****Zatanna Carrile****, make sure to check out her awesome stories.**** The final chapter is now up. Enjoy!**

* * *

Retaliation

Chapter 1

It was all set up. It was prank day for Robin and Wally and this year Robin wanted to strike first. Robin had set a bucket of water on top of the door that lead to his room, that way when someone opened the door the water would dump on their head. Robin knew it's an old prank but it almost always worked. Robin waiting for Wally to get there, he had called him and told him to come to the cave, Robin said it was urgent. After a few minutes someone knocked on the door.

"It's open", Robin said, thinking it's Wally.

"Hey Robin, what's up?", Zatanna said opening the door. It wasn't suppose to happen this way.

"Zee watch out!", the Boy Wonder yelled trying to get to her before the water dumped on her head. He was too late.

"AAHHHHHH!", she screamed as the ice cold water got dumped all over her.

"Zee I'm so sorry. That was meant for Wally", he tried to explain to her.

"Evig em a lewot", she said, a towel appeared in her hand and she started drying herself off. "It's ok Robin, just be prepared", she grinned evilly.

"For what?", he ask nervously.

"Revenge", that one word send chills down Robin's back. You do not want to get on the wrong side of a sorceress. She started walking away, plotting her revenge. Robin then noticed Wally walking towards his room.

"Hey dude, what do you need... what happened here?", Wally asked noticing the wet spot on the floor. "Did you have another accident Rob?"

"The prank I was going to pull on you went off on Zatanna", Robin told Wally.

"That might make a dent on your chances of going out with her", Wally joked.

"Who said I wanted to go out with her?", Robin lied.

"Whatever man, good luck with Zee. Oh and I can't prank today, sorry", he said walking off. Luck is exactly what he needed.

* * *

"I am so going to get him back", Zatanna said to herself. She wasn't entirely mad at him, it was just a prank after all. But before Zatanna could get him back she needed to come up with a plan. She decided to go to Artemis for help.

"Hey Artemis can you help me out with something?", Zatanna asked. Artemis was watching tv in the cave's living room.

"Yeah sure, what do you need?", she asked turning away from the tv to look at her.

"I need help pranking Robin", Zatanna said.

"Here's what you do. Get some Saran Wrap and put in over the toilet bowl, that way when he uses the bathroom he will get some major splash back", she replied grinning. Zatanna thought that was a genius.

"That's perfect!", Zatanna exclaimed.

"I thought it would be", Artemis smiled. "Now go get back at your boyfriend", she joked.

"He's not my boyfriend", Zatanna blushed, walking off. She had waited until Robin was on a mission with Batman to put the Saran Wrap on his toilet. All she had to do was wait until the next time he used the bathroom.

* * *

Zatanna was sitting on the couch with the rest of them team when they heard loud yelling coming from Robin's room. While everyone was looking towards the source of the noise Zatanna and Artemis shared a silent victory. Robin came walking out with his pants wet. Funny thing was he didn't look mad. He was smiling. As soon as Wally saw Robin with his wet pants he fell to the ground laughing.

"Nice one Zee, but this isn't over", he grinned, walking off. Zatanna's smile even widened. This was going to be good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 of my prank war story. Chapter 3 is now up! Enjoy!**

* * *

Retaliation

Chapter 2

"Dude she got you good", Wally teased, taking a bite of a protein bar. They were at the Wayne Manor playing some video games in Robin's room. Wally was winning.

"Yeah yeah I know. I'm going to get her back though", Robin said.

"How?"

"I don't know yet", Robin said defeatedly. "And I'm not doing the Saran Wrap prank", he said before Wally could suggest it. Wally frowned slightly at that and turned to Robin.

"Why not?"

"Because she already did it", Robin explained.

"Ok well how about this. You scare her. Scaring people is one of the best pranks to pull", the speedster suggested looking back at the screen.

"Good idea, I'm great at scaring people"

"Yeah you scare me every time you walk into a room"

"Shut up KF", Robin punched him.

* * *

That night was movie night, and it was Robin's turn to pick the movie. He picked Halloween. Perfect movie to get everyone scared, especially Zatanna. When Robin put in the movie he decided to sit next to Zatanna to see how scared she got. To his surprise she got a little scared, she covered her eyes and put her head on Robin's shoulder to block out the movie. But that was only at the scariest part of the movie. Robin put his arms around her to make her feel better. She wasn't the only one scared, in fact she was the least scared out of all of them. Artemis had buried her head in Wally's chest and wrapped her arms tightly around his stomach, he seemed to be enjoying it. M'gann and Superboy had left the room. After the movie was done Wally walked Artemis to her room and told her goodnight. He came back to hang out with Robin and Zatanna for a while.

"Movie was good wasn't it?", Robin asked Zatanna smiling.

"Loved it", Zatanna said.

"You seemed a little scared Zee", Robin teased.

"Shut up Boy Blunder", Zatanna smirked.

"Artemis was super scared", Wally grinned.

"She was hanging onto you really tight", Robin said

"Dude I know!", Wally exclaimed smiling widely. "Well I'm going to go to bed so... goodnight", Wally got up and walked towards his room.

"I think I'm going to go to bed too, you wanna walk with me?", Zatanna asked hopefully.

"Sure", Robin smiled.

Robin got up and walked with Zatanna to her room. When they turned into the hallway Zatanna's room was in the lights suddenly turned off. The only source of light was coming from the other end of the hall. Suddenly a figure, silhouetted in the light, stepped into view. The figure had something long in his hand.

"Wally if you're trying to prank me you're doing a pretty lame job", Robin yelled out. The figure only moved closer, he was wearing a mask. As he got closer the thing in his hand became clearer, it was a knife.

"Robin, if you're trying to scare me it's not working", Zatanna said.

"Wally?", was the only thing Robin said.

"Robin, I don't think that's Wally", Zatanna whispered.

The thing was only ten feet away from them and started to raise the knife. Robin saw what it was doing and advanced towards it. The figure quickly lowered the knife so it would hit Robin but Robin blocked and tried to hit the thing. The figure was only slightly stunned by this and quickly attacked back, swinging the knife back and forth. Robin deflected each attempt. Zatanna only sat back in horror, completely forgetting about her powers. When Robin deflected a blow from the knife the figure hit him on the head. Robin crumpled to the ground. The thing started towards Zatanna who had a look of utter terror on her face.

"Who are you?", Zatanna squeaked. The figure didn't say word. Zatanna tried to say something, to scream, to say anything, but nothing came out. She only backed up, trying to get away from the thing. Her back hit the hallway wall, trapping her there.

When she finally found her voice the figure what inches from her. She let out a frightened squeak when it raised the knife in the air. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!", She let out a horrifying scream when the knife swung down at her. The knife stopped inches from her face and a laugh escaped the figures lips. It wasn't an evil laugh, it was a laugh of pure amusement. A laugh also came from where Robin was laying on the floor.

"Got you Zee!", Robin exclaimed excitedly as he got off the floor. The figure took off his mask to revile Wally laughing his ass off.

"Robin you're such a dick", Zatanna angrily said.

"Aww come on Zee it was just a prank", Robin smiled pulling her into a hug. "Nice job Wally", Robin smiled giving his friend a fist bump.

"What's going on out here", Artemis asked walking into the hall with Superboy and M'gann behind her.

"We pranked Zatanna", Wally told them. Artemis looked towards Zatanna who was still in Robin's arms, but she was smiling.

"Nice prank Robin. You really scared me", Zatanna said pulling away. "I don't know if I can fall asleep now".

"Want me to hang out with you until you fall asleep?", Robin asked.

"No thanks, I'll eventually fall asleep", Zatanna smiled.

"Goodnight Zee", Robin smiled as she walked into her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**The final chapter is now here. I want to thank ****Zatanna Carrile**** again for suggesting this awesome story. Make sure to check out her stories. Enjoy the end of the story!**

* * *

Retaliation

Chapter 3

Zatanna was sitting in her room at the cave wondering how to get Robin back. His last prank had scared her pretty bad. The only thing good that came from it was that Robin had hugged her. She decided to walk around the cave to clear her head. She walked into the cave's living room where Superboy and M'gann were watching a Sherlock Holmes movie. They were at the part where they showed the dead body. Zatanna got an idea. She started looking around for Wally who was eating in the kitchen.

"Hey Wally", Zatanna called towards the speedster.

"What do you need Zee?", Wally asked.

"Would you happen to have any fake blood?"

"Yeah I got some left over from last Halloween. What do you need it for?", Wally asked looking away from his sandwich.

"I want to get back at Robin", Zatanna said.

"I see, follow me", Wally said taking a final bite of his sandwich and leading Zatanna towards his room. When they got to the room Wally walked towards his closet and pulled out a cardboard box from the top shelf. He walked towards his bed, opened the box and dumped all of the contents onto the mattress. There were all sorts of stuff on the bed like silly string, duct tape, and much more. Wally finally pulled a cylindrical bottle from the pile and tossed it to Zatanna.

"There's your fake blood", Wally said putting the stuff back in the box.

"Thanks Wally, and you better not tell Robin about this, or I will turn you into a frog or something", she wasn't kidding and Wally knew it.

"Don't worry I won't. Good luck Zee", Wally said shoving the box back into the closet. Zatanna walked out of the room, planning her retaliation.

* * *

Zatanna had waited until everyone had left the cave to start her plan. Wally was with Artemis in Central City, Superboy and M'gann had gone to see the new Spider-Man movie, and Kaldur was in Atlantis with Aquaman. All Zatanna had to do now was text Robin.

Zatanna: Robin!

Robin: Hey Zee what's up.

Zatanna: Robin come to the cave! Please, it's an emergancy!

Robin: Zee calm down, what's going on?

Zatanna: Robin please, I'm scared.

Robin: I'm on my way.

"Perfect", Zatanna said to herself. "etativel", Zatanna whispered. She rose up to the air vent above the zeta tube entance and began putting the fake blood on herself. All she had to do was wait until Robin came, then she would drop down and pretend to be dead. Perfect revenge.

* * *

"Recognize Robin, B-01", the zeta tube's computer said. Robin walked into the cave with a worried look on his face.

"Zatanna! I'm here, what's wrong? Zatanna?", Robin asked worriedly. Zatanna flung herself from the vent and fell to the ground, making sure to use a spell to make the landing soft but believable.

"OH MY GOD! ZATANNA!", Robin cried as he saw her mangled body covered in "blood". He sprinted over to her and tried to feel for a pulse. Zatanna figured he would do this so she used a spell to lower her heart rate to almost nothing. When Robin couldn't find a pulse he just looked at her in horror.

"No, please god no", he whispered pick her her up and placing her in his arms. He rocked back and forth, cradling the broken Zatanna in his arms.

"Zatanna please come back", Robin cried, "You can't leave me, please Zatanna I need you". There were tears forming in his eyes as he squeezed her tighter. "Please stay with me. You have to stay, there's so much I wanted to tell you. Zatanna, I love you", he whispered. Zatanna slowly wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tight. He let out a gasp.

"Zatanna?", he whispered.

"Got you Robin", Zatanna smiled.

"Wait this is a prank?", Robin asked frowning. "How could you do this. You scared me to death, I thought I lost you", he only squeezed her tighter, to make sure she was actually alive and that he wasn't imagining the whole thing.

"Yeah Robin this was a prank", she smiled evilly.

"What the hell Zee, I thought you were dead", he said angrily pulling away from her.

"Robin, you said you love me, did you actually mean it?", Zatanna asked.

His face softened, "Of course I meant it Zee, I've always loved you", he pulled her back into a hug.

"I love you too", Zatanna hugged him back.

They pulled away so they could get off the cave floor and walked over to Zatanna's room where she could clean herself off. Robin sat on her bed replaying the last few minutes in his head. When Zatanna came out of the bathroom with all the fake blood removed from her body, Robin sprang up from his spot on the bed. He walked over to her and touched her face, just to make sure that she was real. She covered his hand with hers and starting leaning her head into Robins, Robin did the same. Their lips met and stayed that way for a long time, pulling apart to breathe.

"That was such a mean prank Zee", Robin smirked.

"I know, but it scared the shit out of you so that's a mission accomplished in my book", she said leaning in to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Where did you get the fake blood from", Robin asked.

"Wally, he gave it to me earlier today", she smiled.

"I definitely need to prank him next", Robin grinned.

"Oh by the way, I recorded the whole thing", she smirked. His face went from a look of delight to a look of horror.

"You didn't", He said.

"Oh but I did", she grinned.

"You better not show anybody that"

"Who's gonna stop me"

"I will"

"You're gonna have to catch me first", she said kissing him again and ran out of the room with Robin close behind. They both were laughing the whole time.

THE END


End file.
